Lock, Shock and Barrel at Booker T Washington!
by Lockshockbarrel5
Summary: What will happen when Lock, Shock and Barrel are banished when they crash Sally's wedding? Then they are sent in the real world to go to a school called Booker T. Washington.


***** yay this is my second story…but im still working on my first one Ooegie's Revenge o well**

***** I own no one in this chapter and my friend made up the Sally Skellington song…lol but it was based off Kidnap the Sandy Claws**

***** on with the show I mean story**

It was a cold day in Halloween Town, colder than usual. Lock, Barrel and I were sitting in the "living room" figuring out what our next prank was going to be. Lock said," How about we ding dong ditch Jack's house and when he opens the door Sally will be all tied up!?" I shook my head and said," Well we could do something to Sally though. I don't think we have pranked her yet."

"I've got an idea!!" shouted Barrel. Lock sighed and said," Fine what's your plan??" A stage appeared and Barrel was now in a tux. He held a mic and I said," Oh god." Barrel started singing the words to Kidnap the Sandy Claws, but instead of Sandy Claws it was Sally Skellington. Lock was groaning and then in the middle of his song some tomatoes, which I don't know where they came from, started throwing themselves at Barrel.

"Ugh!" Barrel screamed trying to, but falling instead, to avoid the red tomatoes that were leaving red stains all over his tux. " I didn't even get to sing the end." said Barrel. I said," That was the stupidest thing we ever heard…" Barrel was about to cry, but then I piped up," That's a good idea but it should go like this." The Kidnap the Sandy Claws tune poped back on and I pointed to Lock to have him start. "Kidnap Sally Skellington??" Lock said with an evil grin. "I wana do it!!" Barrel yelled and tried to jump off the stage, but tripped on evil tomatoes.

"Let's draw straws!" I sang jumping onto the couch holding my broom. Lock held his toilet plunger and Barrel held his lollypop. "I say that we work together!!" Lock sang as he and Barrel tried to get my broom. "3 of a kind!" Barrel said. I sang," Birds of a feather!!" "Now and forever!!!" we all sang at the same time. "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala. Kidnap the Ragdoll. Lock her up real tight, throw away the key and then turn off all the lights!!" I sang. I stopped singing while Lock and Barrel kept going as I spun off the couch with my broom. Then we started to gather all of our weapons . Then I sang," First were going to set her in a nasty trap and wait! So when Jack comes a-searchin, oh, that'll be a sight!" Lock went up to a pot and dropped some dolls into it. Then he sang," I've got a better plan, to anger the rag doll's man. Let's pop her in a boiling pot, and when she's done we'll eat her up!!" I dragged Lock and Barrel to the middle of the room, then all of us sang," Murder the Ragdoll, lock her in a box!! Bury it for ninety years, then see if she talks!!"

Barrel walked back onto the stage with a different tux and said," Then after that what will we do??" Then Lock and I went on the stage to, Lock was wearing a red tux….me? I was wearing a purple dress. I had no clue where it came from. Now Lock and I sung," Then the police will come." In the backround we heard sirens, wee-woo, wee-woo and we all giggled. Barrel went to the curtains and started climbing them singing," Jack'll be so mad, I do declare, and to depressed to scare!!" He was now at the top and we all sang," Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Barrel slipped and fell on Lock. Then Lock dragged Barrel into the room where we have all our weapons and loaded the canon while singing," I say we take a canon, aim it at her door then knock three times and when she answers Jack's love will be no more!!" Then Lock pointed the canon toward Barrel and it fired. The canon ball hit Barrel and he was flung into the wall. There was a huge hole now and we all felt a chilly breeze. I looked at Lock and he shrugged. Barrel got up slowly and went over to get a sniper riffle.

I sang," Hey I really like that plan!! And for the dead Ragdoll's man, we will take a large gun…" Barrel pointed the gun at Lock and sang," And pop pop pop, bam bam bam!!" He shot the gun and I gasped thinking it really shot Lock because Lock fell. Lock got up and started laughing. Barrel actually attempted to shoot him, but instead of a bullet flying out it was a bobble head off Sally and Jack. Lock took it and threw it through the hole in the wall. Than we all sang," Murder the Ragdoll, tie her in a bag!! Throw it in the ocean and then see if she is sad!! Because now that Mr. Oooegie's gone, we truly are the best!! So now it's time to put our skills to the test!!" Barrel threw the riffle at Lock and it hit him so I smacked Barrel as hard as I could. There was a loud pop and a big red handprint on Barrel's cheek. He sang anyway as if nothing happened," We'll have so much fun oh yes, their funeral we will crash!!" I stood in astonishment, so was Lock.

But Lock started to sing," Perhaps we'll set it on fire too!!" I sang because I didn't want to be left out," Even just a flame will do!!" Then we all went into the kitchen. Barrel took about everything in the fridge and set it on the table. Then we all sang," No one can tell us what to do, and we take that with pride. We do our best to scare the town, and stay on their bad side!!" When Lock and Barrel were stuffing their faces with food I jumped on the table and sang," I wish my co-horts weren't so dumb!!" Barrel hopped on the table too and sang with food still in his mouth," I'm not the dumb one!!"

Then he swallowed and Lock pointed to me singing," You're no fun!!" I screamed," SHUT UP!! Then he said back," Make me!!" I got an idea and sang it," I've got something listen now!! This one is real good, you'll see! We'll visit their graves that night and we'll bring a few shovels too!! Now first you'll dig, that'll be a sight!! Until we hear a loud CLUNK!!"

I jumped off the table, ran into another room and came back with three shovels and gave one to Barrel, the other to Lock. Then Lock sang," So we'll dig 'em, one two three!!" Barrel, being stupid basically repeated Lock," We'll have 'em one two three!!" Lock sang," Murder the Ragdoll." Then I picked up," Beat her with a stick!!" Barrel then came in and said," Lock her up for ninety years!!" Then all three of us sang," See what makes Jack pissed!!!!!!!!!"

"Murder the Ragdoll!!" Lock sang as he ran into a different room. Barrel and I followed him and I sang as I entered," Tear her into bits!!" Barrel came in behind me with my broom and said," We are definitely…" Then we all sang," Gonna get our kicks!!" I turned around and strangled Barrel as Lock sang," Murder the Ragdoll, see what we will see!! Lock her in a cage and" As I got my broom we all finished the song by singing," And throw away the keyyyyyyyyy!!!"

We all started giggling and I said," Lock you should go on Halloween Town Idol or something because you have a good voice." Lock blushed and Barrel said," Ooh Ooooohh!! What about me!?" I looked at Barrel and said," Well um…I probably won't hear anything like it ever again." He jumped up and down taking it as a compliment while Lock and I knew that I just said that to make sure his feelings weren't hurt. The Lock, Barrel and I went into our walking bathtub with all of our weapons to go to Jack's wedding which was in about an hour.

*****Well I am so happy that I was able to finish a chapter…PLEASE review!!**


End file.
